zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Knights of Hyrule
The Knights of Hyrule, also known as the Hylian Knights, are a recurring group in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Originating with the warriors of Hyrule that confronted Ganon and his army during the Imprisoning War, their bloodline carries on through the ages. Appearances Zelda II: The Adventure of Link The Knights of Hyrule are found in various towns, ostensibly protecting the citizens from monsters. Clad in suits of purple armor, they are armed with swords. Two special knights appear in the Harbor Town of Mido and the Mountain Town of Darunia, where they teach Link the Downthrust and Jump Thrust, respectively. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past The manual for the game tells of the history of the Imprisoning War. During this event, the King of Hyrule ordered the Knights of Hyrule along with the Seven Wise Men, to seal the Sacred Realm. Ganon, who recently had obtained the Triforce, headed with his evil army to Hyrule Castle, starting a great battle. Most of the Knights of Hyrule died defending the castle, but they managed to keep the enemy at bay just long enough for the Sages to seal Ganon in the Sacred Realm. During Link's quest to defeat Ganon, Link rescues one of the Seven Maidens in Thieves' Town. She reveals to Link that he is the last one to carry the bloodline of the Knights of Hyrule. Only descendants of the Knights of Hyrule can pull the Master Sword from its Pedestal. Additionally, Link's Uncle could have also belonged to the Knights' lineage due to the fact that he teaches Link the Spin Attack, a secret technique known only by the Knights of Hyrule; additionally, he is related to Link. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Only Hyrulean Soldiers make on-screen appearances, but the Knights of Hyrule are mentioned once when Link tries to buy the Hylian Shield. The in-game description states that this shield is just like the one used by the Hylian Knights. The Hero of Time likely descended from the Knight's bloodline, given his ability to wield the Master Sword. Link's Mother is said to have fled the Hyrulean Civil War to the safety of Kokiri Forest and entrusted her child to the Great Deku Tree before dying, leading to the possibility that she was either a member of the Knights of Hyrule or a relative of one (such as a wife, daughter, granddaughter, or descendant), who fled the war to protect her child. The Great Deku Tree may have sensed that the Hero of Time descended from the Knights of Hyrule and in addition to sensing the boy's destiny, also chose to protect him to preserve the Knight's bloodline, which could have dwindled due to many Knights perishing during the Hyrulean Civil War (which could explain the knights not physically appearing in Ocarina of Time). The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Several Knights of Hyrule were sent with Impa to Holodrum to bring Din, the Oracle of Seasons, to Hyrule and away from the dangers that threaten her in Holodrum. They are disguised as a traveling group of entertainers. The disguise fails, however, and the Knights are defeated by General Onox, and Din is captured. After this the Knights are never seen again. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The Knights of Hyrule are mentioned; it is told that long ago, Ganon's Tower was a fortress so impenetrable, that not even the Knights of Hyrule could besiege it. Additionally, Knight's Crests, collectible belts that appear in the game, are possibly a reference to the legendary Knights of Hyrule. They are considered to be "symbols of a courageous knight" and feature an emblem similar to the one found on the Hylian Shield; as a counter-argument, these treasures can be stolen from Darknuts and Mighty Darknuts, both of which are knight-like enemies, making it possible that the knights being referred to are these. For collecting ten of these crests, the swordsman Orca teaches Link the Hurricane Spin, a technique similar to the Spin Attack used by the Knights of Hyrule. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures from Four Swords Adventures]] Link must retrieve four Royal Jewels in order to open the way to the Palace of Winds and save Hyrule. These jewels were once entrusted to the Knights of Hyrule. By the time of the events of the game, Link encounters Base Creature of Magic at the Knights Marks, the resting place of the jewels. When defeated, they show their true form, that of Knights, and explain that Ganondorf was the one who transformed them into monsters by casting them into the Dark World, in order to control the Knights of Hyrule and hide the royal jewels. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Ashei's father is stated to be a former Knight of Hyrule. When Ashei was young, they lived together in the mountains, where he taught her the arts of war. It is interesting to note that Ashei is a human, which may mean her father is also a human. If so, then that would make her father the first known human to be a member of the Knights of Hyrule. Since the Hero's Shade is actually the Hero of Time as a ghost, it is likely he and his descendant Link carry the blood of the Knights of Hyrule: evidence being their ability to wield the Master Sword. A possible Knight of Hyrule called the Cursed Swordsman assists Link when navigating Hyrule Castle near the end of the game. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild One hundred years before Calamity Ganon was sealed within Hyrule Castle, the Knights of Hyrule served under King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule. In one of Link's recovered memories, it is revealed that he comes from a lineage of Royal Knights who protect the Royal Family of Hyrule, with Zelda mentioning Link's Father having been a Royal Knight. When the four Champions were killed during the Great Calamity, the Knights of Hyrule and Hyrulean Soldiers could do little to stop the corrupted Guardians from rampaging across Hyrule, resulting in the death of King Rhoam and the destruction of Hyrule Castle Town. One century later, Link comes across various weapons originally wielded by the Knights of Hyrule, as well as equipment meant to protect Knights' horses in horseback combat. At the Akkala Citadel Ruins, Link learns from a swordsman named Nell that after the fall of Hyrule Castle, the remaining Knights and Hyrulean Soldiers fell back to the Akkala Citadel, where they made their final stand against Calamity Ganon's forces and were ultimately defeated by the Guardians, leaving Link as the only remaining Knight of Hyrule. The Military Training Camp in the Great Hyrule Forest region was presumably a training ground for the Hyrulean military to practice field maneuvers, though after the Great Calamity monsters moved in. In addition, Hyrule Field has several garrisons and outposts which presumably served Hyrule's military personal that protected the region from monsters and criminals. The Moor Garrison Ruins is the only garrison located outside Central Hyrule which presumably defended the Lanayru Wetlands. The Guards' Chamber was apparently utilized by the Royal Guard and Knights stationed as guards at Hyrule Castle for daily training. The castle also contained a well stocked armory, though a century later, some equipment has rusted. Hyrule Castle Town is littered with armaments presumably left by knights that perished defending the town during the Great Calamity. While exploring the Lockup within Hyrule Castle, Link comes across a Stalnox within one of the cells. Reading a nearby stone tablet, it is revealed that the monster is part of the "Test of the Royal Guard", in which one must defeat the monster to be recognized as a Knight of Hyrule. The monster was likely a living Hinox kept within the castle Lockup as a test for Royal Knights. After defeating Dark Beast Ganon, Link, with the assistance of Zelda and their other allies, presumably plans to maintain order until a new generation of Hylian knights can restore the Hyrulean army. Equipment ;Knight's Equipment File:Breath of the Wild Knights of Hyrule Weapons Knight's Broadsword (Icon).png|Knight's Broadsword File:Breath of the Wild Knights of Hyrule Weapons Knight's Claymore (Icon).png|Knight's Claymore File:Breath of the Wild Knights of Hyrule Weapons Knight's Halberd (Icon).png|Knight's Halberd File:Breath of the Wild Knights of Hyrule Equipment Knight's Bow (Icon).png|Knight's Bow File:Breath of the Wild Knights of Hyrule Shield Knight's Shield (Icon).png|Knight's Shield File:Breath of the Wild Key Items (Knight of Hyrule Horse Gear) Knight's Bridle (Icon).png|Knight's Bridle File:Breath of the Wild Key Items (Knight of Hyrule Horse Gear) Knight's Saddle (Icon).png|Knight's Saddle ;Rusty Armaments File:Breath of the Wild Rusty Equipment Rusty Broadsword (Icon).png|Rusty Broadsword File:Breath of the Wild Rusty Equipment Rusty Claymore (Icon).png|Rusty Claymore File:Breath of the Wild Rusty Equipment Rusty Halberd (Icon).png|Rusty Halberd File:Breath of the Wild Rusty Equipment Rusty Shield (Icon).png|Rusty Shield ;Royal Equipment File:Breath of the Wild Royal Equipment Royal Broadsword (Icon).png|Royal Broadsword File:Breath of the Wild Royal Equipment Royal Claymore (Icon).png|Royal Claymore File:Breath of the Wild Royal Equipment Royal Halberd (Icon).png|Royal Halberd File:Breath of the Wild Royal Equipment Royal Bow (Icon).png|Royal Bow File:Breath of the Wild Royal Equipment Royal Shield (Icon).png|Royal Shield ;Sheikah Double-Egde Greatsword File:Breath of the Wild Sheikah Greatsword Edge of Duality (Icon).png|Edge of Duality Other appearances ''Hyrule Warriors'' series The standard members of the Hyrulean Forces appears to be made up primarily of Hyrulean Soldiers (the rank-and-file soldiers) and Knights of Hyrule (represented by Link and Hylian Captains that wear full armor). The Knight's Sword and shield appear as Link's default weapons, and Link wields the Knights' signature Hylian Shield as part of his Master Sword moveset. Hylian Captains also wield larger versions of the Hylian Shield called Holy Hylian Shields. Like Link, Hyrulean Captains fight using a sword and shield. Within the command structure of the Hyrulean Forces, the Knights appear to serve under General Impa and Princess Zelda as well as Link. Though it is never actually stated, it appears that in Hyrule Warriors the Knights of Hyrule act as the Captains and commanders of Hyrulean Soldier. Though Link starts off as a Trainee soldier, after he is revealed to be the reborn spirit of the Hero and bearer of the Triforce of Courage, he is promoted by General Impa and given the Hero's Clothes. Some members of the Ghost Forces that defend the Temple of the Sacred Sword appear to be the ghosts of deceased Knights. Non-canonical appearances ''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages'' manga , a Knight of Hyrule from the ''Four Swords Adventures'' manga]] Sir Raven is a Knight of Hyrule who serves Queen Ambi, and is an ancestor of Link. Sir Raven helps Link throughout his quest and together they defeat Veran and Ganon. ''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures'' manga Inside the Desert Temple, the green Link fights and defeats an enemy soldier. This enemy is revealed to be Valenzuela, a Knight of Hyrule who was under the control of an evil power greater than Vaati's. Valenzuela gives Link a Gem required to get into the Tower of Winds. Later in the story, Vaati is defeated by the four Link's with the help of the Knights of Hyrule, among them Valenzuela. Theories Knights of Skyloft It is possible that the Knights of Hyrule trace their origins back to the Knights of Skyloft from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword as a means of protecting the citizens of Hyrule. The Hylian Shield as well as the Knight's Crest bears a bird motif, possibly representing the Loftwing, further supporting this idea. Knight's Bloodline It is implied in A Link to the Past that the Master Sword can only be wielded by members of the bloodline of the Knights of Hyrule, thus indicating that Link's various incarnations are members of the Knights' bloodline. The Knights' bloodline may indicate that membership within the Knights of Hyrule is hereditary and that the Knights are part of a shared bloodline that traces its roots all the way back to the Knights of Skyloft and the hero of that era. Hyrulean Soldiers In addition to the Knights, Hyrule is defended by Hyrulean Soldiers who act as Hyrule's conscript army and security forces. The exact relationship between the two is unclear; however, it is likely that they are subservient to the Knights, given the Knights' association with the Sages and Master Sword. It is possible that the Knights of Hyrule is an exclusive order of Knights, while membership within the Hyrulean Soldiers is not. See also * Hyrule Guard * Hyrulean Forces * Hyrulean Soldiers * Knights of Skyloft * Vassals * Royal Guard es:Caballeros de Hyrule Category:Groups Category:Humans Category:Hylians Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess characters Category:Hyrule Warriors factions Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild characters